One & Only
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: No importaba que dijera el mundo de ellos o si no apoyaban su amor, todo eso le daba igual a Lisanna ya que estaba segura, de que él seria el primero y el único que amaría y nadie ni nada podría cambiaría eso. —Nali.


Ya que el Nali es discriminado a más no poder en esta página y en general en cualquier parte del mundo, lol. Yo juro por mi amor a Sting-sama, que llenare bastante esta sección C:

En fin… este sería mi primer drabble escrito de ellos, ámenlo y alábenlo como si fuera el último día de su vida (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**"ONE & ONLY".**

Sonreí.

Tu dormías plácidamente en tu cama, sin siquiera percatarte de mi presencia. Un poco de baba te escurría y hacías ruidos extraños, como si estuvieras comiendo o algo así. No pude evitar reírme en voz baja ante eso.

Afuera nevaba todavía, como era de suponerse a mediados de Diciembre pero no tenia frío, vale… si tenía un poco de frío, pero no el que yo esperaba sentir al no traer puesto ningún abrigo felpudo, tampoco usaba unas botas de camionero y unos jeans desgastados, simplemente traía mi ropa de siempre: un vestido rojo que no llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y mis zapatillas. Y no tenia frío… ¿raro no?

Te observe en silencio como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía 30 minutos o más, no me cansaba de verte. Aunque pareciera una acosadora para muchos, yo te quería y punto.

Si, te quería, y mucho diría yo…

Arrugaste ligeramente la nariz, a causa de una pesadilla supuse yo. Acaricie tu rosada y rebelde melena y por arte de magia volviste a la expresión serena que tenias antes, murmurando el nombre de Happy entre sueños y de vez en cuando el mío.

Me sonroje. Pero no deje de recorrer tu cabello con mis dedos. Siempre era así… cada invierno te quedabas flojeando en tu casa a las afueras de la ciudad y yo, sin nada que hacer y por el simple capricho de verte te acompañaba.

¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sabía…

Cada vez que te veía, me hablabas o me abrazabas… un calor reconfortante recorría mi cuerpo. Una calidez exquisita que me impedía tener frio y que siempre me recordaba que no estaba sola, estaba contigo.

No estaba segura de que era ese sentimiento que me transmitías, pero sabía que me gustaba… Me gustaba estar a tu lado, aunque fuera como una amiga.

Detuve mi mano al pensar en eso y fruncí el ceño bastante confundida. Para variar, no te diste cuenta de ello.

¿Por qué me deprimía el saber que solo éramos amigos?... otra cosa que no entendía.

Desde pequeña fui muy cercana a ti, así como tú a mí. Jugábamos juntos, reíamos juntos, nos peleábamos juntos incluso criamos el huevo de Happy juntos, pocas eran las cosas que hacíamos por separado.

No me sentía cómoda cuando no podía verte, la preocupación se apoderaba de mí en esos escasos momentos en los que nos separábamos. Sentía que todo el calor que me brindabas, se esfumaba…

Porque yo quería estar contigo, no con cualquier otro. Solo contigo.

Solo tú podías hacerme sentir de esta manera. Solo tus sonrisas podían iluminar mis días, solo tus abrazos podían evitar que me congelara, solo tus palabras podían reconfortarme en los momentos tristes, solo tu presencia evitaba que me sintiera sola… solo tú.

El mago de fuego más escandaloso e hiperactivo del gremio, Natsu Dragneel.

Deslice mi mano a traves de tu cabello y en poco tiempo llegue a tu rostro, también lo acaricie. Oía con claridad los latidos de mi corazón los cuales iban con prisa por estar cerca de ti, sentía mis mejillas arder también.

Puede que fuera demasiado terca para admitirlo, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi misma… me había enamorado de ti Natsu. Estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de ti.

¿Qué otra razón podría explicar el que solo contigo me sintiera así?, ¿si no era amor que era?... no hallaba otra explicación, tenía que ser eso. Definitivamente era amor.

Solté una carcajada divertida. Yo me había enamorado… de alguien como tú, aun no me lo podía creer. Incluso era para ponerse a reír.

Pero no me molestaba, tampoco me arrepentía. Porque todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ti, porque toda mi vida dependía de ti. Y no importaba si los demás no apoyaban nuestro amor, o que pocos nos pudieran ver juntos como pareja, todo eso me daba igual. Podían incluso querer emparejarte con otra chica y a mí con otro chico, pero nada de eso cambiaría mis sentimientos.

Porque eras el primero, y el único que amaba y amaría, aun cuando tu no me correspondieras, aun cuando todo el mundo estuviera en contra, eso… definitivamente nunca cambiaria.

**#FIN**

* * *

Cursi xD Lo cursi está de moda, sobre todo si se trata del Nali :B pero se ve lindo… please Minna-san… ¡No discriminen! Lisanna no es mala, y NO hace mala pareja con Natsu, solo que hay veces en las que se les ve como hermanos y no como novios.

Bueno ya, me despido de ustedes con unas últimas palabras… ¡VIVA EL NALI BITCHIES! (?)

¿Review?


End file.
